What If
by Queentha-chan
Summary: Teito Klein and his twin, Thatha Klein, was originally sklaves. What if Chairman Miroku found them a little bit late? What would happen? What if Thatha holds the Michael eye (Eye of Mikhail) and Teito holds the Raphael eye (Eye of Raphael)? What if Teito's twin was the reincarnation of Chief of Heaven's deceased daughter, Eve? Then let this story starts! Ayanami x Teito and MikaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sklave

Queentha-chan: Wa~~~~~~! A new fic! Doesn't mean that I leave my old ones! Just in case of cherry blossom's story will be long so… I made this - w –

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Summary: Teito Klein and his twin, Thatha Klein, was originally sklaves. What if Chairman Miroku found them a little bit late? What would happen? What if Thatha holds the Michael eye (Eye of Mikhail) and Teito holds the Raphael eye (Eye of Raphael)? What if Teito's twin was the reincarnation of Chief of Heaven's deceased daughter, Eve? Then let this story starts! Ayanami x Teito and Mikage x OC!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Thatha's P.o.V

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Raggs war, a horrible war, a war that sent us to a nightmare… He is our nightmare, Chief of staff Ayanami, or Verloren himself… he has that human body with the help of those kors… wars… warsfeils… I… I swear someday I'll free myself and Teito from this horrible place… I swear…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Normal P.o.V

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Two kids are lying on a big bed, chained; full of bruises, and on a bad condition. Teito Klein, one of the kid look at the older man with watery eyes "P…please… *gulp* let us… g-go… C-chief… Ayanami-sama…" he said slowly, the other, who's a little girl, glared at him "What if I say no, sklave?" he ask, seductively, Thatha Klein, yells at Him "STOP MAKING HIM CRY!" Ayanami smirk while titling up her chin "What will you do, sklave? The only thing you can do now is beg for my mercy, correct?" he said on a harsh tone "I AM NOT A SKLAVE! AND I WILL NOT EVER BEG FOR YOUR MERCY, NEITHER WILL HE!" she shouts. Ayanami puts a weird necklace to her thin neck "This will do. "The promise Necklace" now, you'll obey me or the necklace make you obey me!" he glares at her. She gulped, _I'm sorry, father, Teito… I'm sorry… _the thought passed her mind as she cried "Ayanami…sama… please… let us g-go…" and then she regretted what she said as a knock came through the door "Ayanami-kun" an old man's voice was heard "Ah, Chairman Miroku, come in" his neutral tone said as a man come, "I see, sklave, you should give them to me, after all, you're busy, correct?" Ayanami nods "Yes, of course chairman Miroku." Miroku looks at her kindly "Now, now, come here, I'm going to take you a good care." She cries slowly "What about, Teito? And this necklace?" her questions make Miroku smile "You can bring him and I will help you with that" she walks to Miroku slowly holding Teito's hand Miroku walks with them out of the room as he look at Ayanami with a cold stare "Well, I see, you've been finding nothing about _**her**_, yes?" Ayanami nods, "I see." With that he goes out of the room and goes to his manor.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Queentha-chan: YEAH! One finished! Well, chapter 2 is on the way starting! Yeah! Hope I can publish twice chapter in a week! Please review or I'll be dead but really I'll thank every one of you who's reviewing! (o w o)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Military

Queentha-chan: So… I was thinking… if it turns into AyaTei or… the others x our cute little heir of Raggs, Teito-kun… but oh well, let it be AyaTei because I want to.

Felicia-Hito2001: Thanks for helpin' me about the plot~ I like some 'tegang' scenes~ Makasih yaa~~

Touka-chan: thank you –bows-

MysteryPT: Arigatou! hehe

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:

Teito's P.o.V

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:

Ten years ago… I and my twin had on a worst nightmare, that Chief of Staff Ayanami… he told her to beg for his mercy, how I regretted to beg for the first time… her face had been terrified, she's too terrified… not wanting to meet the others' face. I'm sorry… if I had been stronger… I'm so sorry, Tha…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:

Normal P.o.V

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:

Ten years has passed,

A young man was walking with his twin sister (actually she looked like a boy) and his friend, the young man has beautiful face like a girl, thin lips, large emerald eyes and dark-brownish hair, his body was tiny like a girl. The young girl was the same as Teito and the other girl officer except for her uniform, it was a boy's uniform. The other has blond hair with an "X" scar on his right cheek, brown yellowish eyes and normal sized body for a young man.

She looks at her twin "Hey, Teito, you liked Chief Ayanami, right? Look he's there, oh how I hate his face and hair." She (well, maybe some students who doesn't know she's a girl called her, 'he') whispered to him. Teito blushed "Y—you!" she just whistle, Mikage laughed "Yeah, yeah, enough with those Ayanami jokes, Tha!" she just grin "Well, he's too 'perfectionist' character not like this 'childish' character boy! Haha!" Teito glare at the two "Hey, shut up he's here." They widen their eyes for a minute and laughed as Ayanami looks at Teito like there's no tomorrow. (Does that even counted?!) Teito blushed hardly and Mikage pats his head "You're too short! He's thinking 'That kid… he's too short to be mine…' haha!" Thatha laughs.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:

On the other side of the hallway,

Ayanami look at the three kids while sighing long, he never knew why his chest hurts so much when he sees the blonde boy close to the twins especially when the blonde hugs the brown tiny boy "What's wrong, Aya-tan~?" Hyuuga said with his sunglasses almost divided into two with Ayanami's sword "Urusai" (urusai means shut up) his violet eyes turns into dark. "I'm sorry Aya-tan~~!" he screams. Kuroyuri, who's been staring at them with Haruse sweatdropped as they continue their 'tag' game on the other side of the academy's hallway, without knowing it was dark already (dark as orange sky like the sunset) Ayanami glances towards the other side finding them gone now _maybe they leave since the sky was early. _He thought. Ayanami walks forward to an exit "Let's go." He said and the others nod.

Looking at the (almost) graduating cadets' papers he saw two certain papers with the same last name. The oldest one was a girl no, boy, wait… yeah she's a girl. The other one who was her twin was a little boy oh right, they're from this morning with the blonde. "I'm excited to see this year's exam result." He smirks.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:

Back to our trio, on their room,

Mikage sat on Teito's bed "Hey, don't you guys think we're being watched?" Thatha eats her gum "No, why? Oh, wait, not us but our little chibi Teito here being watched by chief Ayanami!" adds by her laugh "SHUT UP!" Teito blushed more. "Well, if you're thinking who from the black hawks I rather pick Hyuuga-san, he's kinda cool you know…" the only girl blushed. "I'd rather pick no one" whistled the blond man "Well, I'm gonna sleep see ya guys tomorrow" the girl throws her gum and sleeps on her bed. Teito looks at Mikage "Nani, Teito?" the petite boy shakes his head "Nothing, Mikage, I just confused how my sister likes you" Mikage blushed "T—Teito!" "Whatever…" mumbled the little boy. As they sleep until the next day.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:

Mikage woke up the first and stretches his arms, he was making some noises too making the girl woke up. "Oh my, Mikage you're making almost everyone in this room except Teito awake!" says the sleepy girl. "Sorry, don't mean to, but this is morning! How can Teito fell asleep?!" Mikage looks straight to Teito who's sleeping peacefully. "Curse you, Mikage Celestine!" shouted Thatha angrily. Mikage giggles "Don't curse me! Curse Chief Aya—" before Mikage could finish his words he felt someone glared at him that was expected for the young heir of Raggs Kingdom and Chief of Staff Ayanami's fan (and Thatha's twin too)

"Don't you dare curse on Ayanami-sama! Or I'll kill you!" yells the half-awake kid "Teito! Calm down!" smiles Mikage "Urusai!" says Teito angrily "Aww, you're so cute when you're mad, Ti-a-she~" says the girl teasingly "Yamette! What the hell with that name!" The brunette blushed madly. "Hey… isn't today the day before graduating? So, which post are we gonna go are already in the school's bulletin board right? And it's gonna be crowd! Dammit! We woke up too late!" Mikage blink several times as his best friend, the one who's never ever and will never curse is saying 'dammit' "Umm… how do you know we are late?" ask the blond

"Well… you see there's this senpai who told me… he said to look at the bulletin board when you woke up at 07.00 am is hard because many of them I mean crowds are there in 05.00 am ugh… how I hate being late!" the perfectionist girl said "And that senpai is Kuroyuki-senpai, who's twin is confessing you and he's Shiroyuki-senpai" the girl nods. "I… I don't want to be with Ayanami's minions" muttered the girl "I want to be posted as Miroku-sama's begleiter!" yells the brown haired boy "I want to be with the secret units, assassin units or whatever they called!" Mikage smiled. "I want to see 'him' again if I'm pushed to go to Ayanami's Blackhawk team" as they get dressed up and gone to the bulletin board.

As it writes:

_Kids, who are lucky, who passed the exam will be posted on some posts and division numbers who are written below: _

_Thatha Klein: The Chief Of Staffs__'__ Begleiter_

_Teito Klein: Black Hawk, General_

_Mikage Celestine: Black Hawk, General__'__s Begleiter_

_Shuuri Oak: 2__nd__ Division_

_Matsuda Hibari: 2__nd__ Division _

_Kyouya Sasagawa: 1__st__ Division_

_Mitsuiro Ryouhei: 3__rd__ Division_

_Maeda Mikatsuki: 1__st __Division _

_Makki Mitsugawa: 10__th__ Division_

_Kaede Suede: 5__th__ Division_

_Kuroyuki Shirasawa: 6__th__ Division_

_Shiroyuki Shirasawa: 7__th__ Division_

_All of them will now work on the written post from today and on. Thank you for the attention,_

_Sincerely,_

_Miroku Barsburg_

_Chairman of Barsburg Military Academy _

"Wow, gramps must be so shocked about Shuuri doesn't he?" asks Teito "Watch your words, Teito, he might hear us…" said the girl. "Whatever… if Shuuri doesn't mind." Said Teito with an annoyed tone when he called the narcissi man's name, "Uh… I guess you're right, Teito but… should we go now? Gramps maybe searching for us…" she smiled "Yeah! Let's go, Thatha-chan!" Mikage yells and she knocked his head hardly with a book. "Ittai… why are you so evil, hime?!" and she knocks his head hardly once more "Stop calling me hime or with –chan!" she glares at him. As the girl bumped on a certain man "Ouch…" muttered the girl "…" and she looks up "Eh… Chief Ayanami, sir!" she saluted and the others do the same thing. "Aren't you all the new black hawk members? Why aren't you all on chairman Miroku's place?" said Ayanami with a scary tone. And the only girl explains, "We are on the way there but I accidently bumped you, sir… I am terribly sorry, sir…" and looks at Ayanami "Will you forgive me and the others?" and he just walks away like he didn't bump her. "He's scary…" she murmured, "And dark aura-ed" adds Mikage, "…but he's cool from the inside…" Teito muttered. And the other two stares at Teito ad Teito poker-faced "What…?" and she cuts "Let's just go to gramps!" and they walks to the chairman's office. They knocks and a voice answered "Come in" and they open the door "G-gramps… we… graduated!" Thatha hugs Miroku, not caring who's inside the office. And Miroku smiled "Well done, you too, Teito-kun." Teito smiled at him with a proud face. "And you are, Mikage Celestine-kun, correct?" and Mikage saluted "Sir, yes, sir!" "No need to be so formal" and Mikage lets go of his hand. Thatha lets go Miroku and looks around, finding the man she met like minutes ago on Miroku's office, without even a single expression. "Ano, gramps…? When will we move to the black hawks…?" asks the girl and Ayanami smirked, "From now on. Now get your bags packed, we are going to Hohburg, you all better can walk or run fast, for I am going to leave you all alone if you can't." he said.


End file.
